


Pretty Little Pet

by gardenofmaris



Series: Champion [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chains, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Sensory Deprivation, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Shiro wakes up in Sendak's room and learns how far Sendak is willing to go to train his new petA sequel to Champion





	Pretty Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a comment from BlueTeaParty about Shiro as Sendak's pet, and my muse went crazy

Shiro groaned as consciousness washed over him, pain emanating from every inch of his body. His thighs burned as he shifted, and the wrong movement sent fire up his spine.

There was no confusion, no moment where he wondered where he was. All there was in Shiro’s mind was the memory of copper coating his tongue as Sendak pounded into him in the arena where everyone watched. He brought his hand up to his face, tenderly prodding the sore spot where someone had stitched up the skin there. For the smallest of moments, he asked himself why they didn’t heal it, before reminding himself that Sendak was a possessive bastard who probably  _ wanted _ him to scar.

He opened his eyes to take full stock of his surroundings, silently grateful that the light in the room was dim, likely because of Sendak’s apparent absence. A wave of relief washed over him when he noticed that he was in clothes, only to disappear when he noticed that they were purple with gold accents and flimsy and… Did his pants have strings down the side for easier removal? He really hoped not.

The kicker of it all hit Shiro when he moved his leg and noticed the rattling that came from being chained. The shining metal traveled off the bed and over the footboard, and he could only come to the conclusion that he’d been chained to the bed.

“Fuck,” he whispered, reaching out to grab the chain and test its strength.

He cursed again when there was no give, breathing deeply and rubbing a hand over his face to try and ground himself. There was no room for panic, for letting himself get carried away and losing any advantage that might show up.

Sendak may have won their match, but Shiro was the fucking Champion, and he wasn’t about to go down without taking a few chunks out of him.

Shiro only had a few more moments to take everything in before the door let out a hiss and admitted Sendak into the room. His head whipped towards him and he made eye contact, bringing his Galra arm up in his usual battle stance.

The cruel laugh that Sendak let loose when Shiro noticed with bewilderment that his arm wasn’t working sent shivers down his spine.

“You didn’t think that I was stupid enough to leave you with a good weapon, did you?”

He… had a point.

Cursing his lack of foresight, Shiro scrambled to try and figure out what his backup could be. The bed was depressingly empty of potential weapons, unless he was willing to let Sendak get close enough to try and strangle him with a blanket or smother him with a pillow. He didn’t think he wanted Sendak that close. Not when he could still feel the warmth of his heavy weight on top of him.

For every step that Sendak took towards him, Shiro shuffled away. He knew it was stupid, knew that it was only showing weakness that would only feed Sendak, but it was his only option. He couldn’t let Sendak anywhere near him, couldn’t afford him the opportunity to degrade and humiliate him again.

The thought that Sendak might try to claim him again made bile rise in his throat.

Sendak only smiled at him, showing off the sharpness of his teeth as he stalked towards Shiro, obviously indulging him in what he considered to be a silly game. The moment his knee pressed into the mattress, Shiro clambered off the bed. Moving so quickly with a chain attached to his ankle was difficult, and he stumbled on his way down, cursing under his breath as the corner of the bed frame jammed into his ankle.

He moved as far away from the bed as the chain would let him go, shifting from side to side whenever Sendak tried to take a different route to him. It didn’t take long for Sendak to get upset, letting loose a growl as he moved on the bed to reach down and grab the chain. Shiro only had a moment to see what was going to happen and reach out to clutch anything around him to prevent himself from being pulled into Sendak’s grip.

It was of no use, though, and the carpeted floor burned his fingers as he tried desperately to claw a hold into it. He let out a shout of surprise when Sendak’s scorching hand wrapped around his ankle, pulling him up until he was dangling in the air like some sort of toy.

Shiro lashed out, clawing and punching at Sendak as he tried to make the Galra let him go. It was like punching a brick wall however, and only served to make Sendak laugh at him.

“You’re such an angry little thing,” he cooed, and Shiro felt goosebumps rise on his arms when Sendak’s tone was the same as one would speak to a pet in.

Sendak’s other hand was suddenly on his torso, rubbing up and down the skin that was bared from Shiro’s shirt having fallen. Shiro squirmed, growling at Sendak and trying to get away.

“Your species is so strange,” Sendak mused, dragging his claws around Shiro’s hips and pressing lightly into his abdomen. “No fur anywhere. It’s disgusting, but the way you cry so prettily almost makes up for it.”

“Let me go, you son of a bitch,” Shiro snarled.

His head was burning, pressure building as all the blood pooled there. He’d heard of people who’d died from being upside down for too long, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was true, but he didn’t want to find out.

He swung as much as he could without hurting himself, finally scratching Sendak’s torso successfully. It didn’t do anything though, and Sendak’s condescending laugh pissed him off.

“As you wish.” Before he knew it, he was being tossed onto the bed, his face pressed into the mattress hard as another hand pawed at his pants.

Panic coursed through Shiro, engulfing him in waves as he struggled, to get away, to breathe, to not be raped again by this brute who thought that Shiro was some sort of  _ pet _ . He kicked out his legs, clawed at the blankets, all to no avail.

Cold air hit his ass as Sendak untied his pants just enough to expose him. His hips were lifted off of the bed, and unsettlingly hot fingers played between his legs, stroking his cock, fondling his balls, even pushing into his hole enough to burn and make him shout.

“Please,” he begged into the mattress. “Don’t.”

He distinctly remembered the humiliation of prepping himself, of Sendak being unable to because of his claws, and it may have burned, but it wouldn’t burn as much as Sendak destroying his insides with those claws.

“Do you want to open yourself up again, my pretty little slut?”

Shiro moaned into the fabric stuffing his mouth, mind racing. He couldn’t say no, or else Sendak would tear him open one way or another. But if he had to go through that again… His mind recoiled from the thought. So he chose not to answer. Maybe if it was forced onto him like everything else, it would hurt less.

Sendak squeezed his balls tight, making him scream as he tried to pull away from the pain and only managed to make it worse.

“These are useless in a whore whose only purpose is to be fucked,” Sendak growled. “Answer me, or I will make sure that the Druids make you more accommodating to being my bitch. Now, I’m only going to ask you this once more. Are you going to open yourself up again?”

Shiro nodded, letting out a muffled sob as he did.

“Good boy.”

Sendak picked his hand up and drizzled cold lube into it. It slipped through Shiro’s fingers, and he tried to keep too much from falling.

“That’s all you’re getting. Now get to it.”

Shiro knew he couldn’t hesitate, not when each second let more and more lube slip through his fingers. He took a deep breath, and before he knew it, it was as if he was watching himself from a distance, detached and clinical in his movements.

The same dissociation carried him through Sendak pulling his fingers out of his ass, through the initial push of Sendak’s cock into him. He only barely registered the weight of Sendak, the heat and throb of his cock, the painful ache that spread through his ass and thighs with every hard thrust into him.

It was only when Sendak ran the pads of his fingers lightly up his cock before pressing his claws into the sensitive flesh that Shiro was pulled back into his body with a brutal yank. He  _ screamed _ , thrashing and sobbing as he pleaded for Sendak to stop it, to let go of him.

There was a loud  _ crack _ as he struggled, and the bed shifted underneath them. Sendak growled at him, letting go of his cock only to push his head back down until he was seeing flashes of color from oxygen deprivation. He gasped and cried as Sendak’s hips stuttered with pleasure, and the heat of Sendak’s come made his stomach roil with nausea.

He didn’t even have time to react before something hard and slick pushed inside of him, keeping Sendak’s come trapped inside of him. There was a tug at his hair before Sendak pressed something so deep into his mouth that it hit the back of his throat and he was forced to swallow it.

“I’m very displeased with you, you ungrateful bitch.” There was a rattling of the chain before the end that had been connected to the bed slapped painfully on his back. “You broke my bed, and I’m going to have to get it repaired now.”

Fear tightened around his heart, squeezing it until he couldn’t breathe. Underneath it all, he knew that this was his best and probably only chance to escape. At least until Sendak grabbed him by the back of his neck, where he was still sore from the bite Sendak had left on him in the arena. The pain lanced through his head, making him weak and dizzier than before.

Sendak dragged him to the other end of the room, pressing a series of buttons in a pad that was installed into the wall. When it opened and all Shiro saw was a blank, too small box of stainless steel, he wanted to cry. He tried to struggle even harder, but he was so tired, so used, and his body was failing him.

“The pill I gave you was specially formulated by the Druids, and will almost stop your digestive system, so that you don’t make an even bigger mess, and keep you nourished, so you don’t die on me.”

Sendak shoved Shiro in, digging his claws into whatever limb he tried to use to stay out.

The final words he heard before the door shut once more were, “I’ll keep you here until it pleases me, and not a moment more.”

The box was pitch black and probably soundproof, if the complete absence of any ambient noise was any indication. His legs started cramping not too long after being shoved in, and in a simultaneous moment and eternity, all of his limbs fell asleep. He tried to at least light up his Galra arm, anything that wasn’t a silent void, but Sendak must have foreseen it and had it deactivated with the rest of his arm.

“You’re going to be okay,” he whispered to himself. “This is better than being with Sendak.”

He repeated the phrase until he wasn’t even sure if the words were in English, much less what they meant, as he dozed off to try and make his time seem less.

Even with sleep, time seemed endless for him, a purgatory that he could never escape. He tried counting the seconds when he was awake, tried to get in touch with his inner clock, but he always lost count and had to restart.

By the time he started screaming, his conviction that this was better than Sendak was crumbling. With the inches he had available to move, he scratched at where he knew the door was. Or at least, where he thought the door was. If there was even a door to begin with.

He sobbed and begged for Sendak to come back for him, swore up and down that he wouldn’t cause trouble, wouldn’t fight, would take whatever Sendak doled out to him.

But Sendak still didn’t come. He’d been in the box for eternities when he finally stopped making sounds, stopped moving, stopped even trying to sleep. His forehead rested against the tops of his knees, and he paid no mind to the way his mind brought attention to the fact that the cut on his forehead no longer hurt.

He knew he must have been hallucinating the light when the door began to crack open, only to moan weakly when it opened completely and burned his deprived eyes. There was no strength in him to fight the searing pain that each touch and sound brought him.

But there was also a never ending relief. His brain had been so deprived that it was soaking everything in with a euphoric glee. And when Sendak reached in to pull him out and into his arms, Shiro didn’t even stop to mind that his every muscle was screaming in protest at being moved after so long. He just loved the sensation of fur and warmth wrapping around him, and he didn’t care who gave him comfort, as long as  _ someone _ did.

Shiro pressed his face into Sendak’s neck, sobbing weakly at how overwhelming everything was after so long in the dark. Sendak’s chuckle was music to his ears, and he melted into his touch.

He stayed wrapped up in Sendak as he was picked up and carried to the bed. The moment that Sendak’s hands started rubbing the circulation into his long dead limbs, Shiro’s sobbing increased, both from pain and relief.

“It’s okay, my pretty little pet,” Sendak soothed. “I’m here.”

A quiet, almost dead part of him whispered that Sendak was the last person he should be trusting to take care of him, but the overwhelming majority of him ignored it in favor of never going into that box again.


End file.
